


Regreso al mar

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, es cuqui lo prometo, la tripulación llora pero de bien, los jareds se van a sucar por el oceáno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Para el Marabilia Party día 11: Día de despedidas
Relationships: mención de Jarland
Kudos: 10





	Regreso al mar

**Author's Note:**

> Para el Marabilia Party día 11: Día de despedidas

—¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Suficientes provisiones? Harren, ¿le has puesto comida suficiente para que tenga hasta su primera parada? ¿Y tu brújula, Jared? ¿Dónde tienes tu brújula?

Sabía que cuando llegara este día mi padre se pondría nervioso, así que no debería sorprenderme su reacción. Para que se quede más tranquilo, saco de mi bolsillo mi preciada brújula, un regalo de tío Collen de cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Se la muestro, con una pequeña sonrisa, y papá parece respirar algo mejor al ver que la llevo encima.

—Vale... Sí, parece que lo tienes todo —asiente mi padre. Y con eso todos sabemos que ha llegado la hora de la despedida.

Me vuelvo hacia el _Tesoro de Mar_ , con aire soñador. Es el navío más increíble que he visto nunca, y eso que llevo viviendo al puerto desde que sólo era un chaval, y he visto cientos de barcos ir y venir a lo largo de los años. Aunque claro, me cuesta ser imparcial en este caso; al fin y al cabo, este es mío. Me hincho de ilusión ante ese pensamiento. _Mi propio barco._

Cuando me vuelvo hacia mi familia, ellos no parecen tan entusiasmados ante mi partida, aunque intenten mostrarme todo su apoyo. Mi madre se coge del brazo de mi padre y me dirige una sonrisa llena de orgullo que siempre tiene para Bri y para mí.

Quiero decir algo. Debería decir algo, pero si lo hago es probable que me eche a llorar. Por suerte, Sabir considera que el momento se está volviendo demasiado dramático y por ello lo interrumpe, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo.

—Oye, ¿a qué vienen esas caras tan largas? ¡Que el chico por fin va a vivir un poco! ¡Deberíamos estar celebrándolo! ¡Que alguien coja una botella de ron de la bodega!

Harren le lanza una mirada acusatoria.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Habéis puesto ron entre las provisiones? ¡Tiene que comer sano! Jared, espero que sigas una dieta sana aunque estés en alta mar.

Asiento, conteniendo una risa.

—Descuida, Harren.

—Que era broma, que no hay alcohol a bordo —dice Sabir, aunque luego me guiña un ojo disimuladamente. Me revuelve los cabellos antes de añadir—: Disfruta de tu viaje, enano.

Tayeb se acerca para alejar a Sabir de mí. 'Deja de incordiar al crío', le dice. Entonces se vuelve hacia mí, e inspira hondo.

—Cuídate mucho.

Me doy cuenta de que le tiembla un poco la voz al hablar. ¿He provocado que al hombre más gruñón de palacio se le salten las lágrimas? Debería haber hecho alguna apuesta con alguien sobre esto. Habría ganado.

—¡Pero Tayeb, no llores, hombre! —exclama Sabir, entre risas.

—¡Que no estoy llorando! —protesta, abochornado, y tira de Sabir apartándolo de mí. 

Entonces, Owain avanza hasta mí, seguido de Gavin, aunque el feérico permanece detrás de él, supongo porque no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para despedirse; al contrario que el hechicero, que empieza a hablar con rapidez:

—Oye, ¿seguro que no necesitas a un hechicero a bordo? A un capitán de barco nunca le puede faltar uno. ¡Podríamos ser tus guías si decides pasarte por Faesia!

Me río, aunque agradezco su ofrecimiento. Pero sí que tengo en mente a un mago que me acompañe en mi travesía, y por eso mi primera parada será en Idyll.

—Estaré bien, Owain —le aseguro—. Además, si vinieras conmigo, Dahes se quedaría sin hechicero real.

Él suspira y asiente, dándome la razón. Gavin se acerca algo más. Y, de pronto, me abraza. Un abrazo de Gavin. Es algo torpe y dura poco pero sobre todo es... nuevo.

Elementos, no sabía que mi ida fuera a afectarles tanto.

—Ve con cuidado.

Y con eso, se aleja volando, y Owain me sonríe antes de ir con él.

El siguiente abrazo llega con mucha más fuerza que el anterior. Tío Rick me estrecha con tanta fuerza entre sus brazos que me cuesta respirar, pero no me quejo. Sus abrazos son los mejores.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti en palacio? ¡No te has ido aún y ya te echo de menos! ¿¡Y si te pierdes?!

Mi padre parece que se marea ante tal sugerencia. Collen entorna los ojos pero sonríe, y se une al abrazo.

—Está más que listo. Hemos repasado todas las rutas posibles a tomar desde Marabilia, y tiene varios mapas que le he preparado indicando perfectamente el camino a casa —asegura—. Aunque disfruta del viaje. Tarda en volver.

—Pero escríbenos —añade Rick—. Muchas veces.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Continúan abrazándome un rato más, y yo no quiero que me suelten. Voy a echarlos tanto de menos...

—¡Vale, mi turno! ¡Increíble que la mismísima heredera deba esperar tanto para despedirse de su propio hermano!

La voz de Bri hace que Rick y Collen se separen de inmediato, y yo soy incapaz de contener más el llanto. Nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados. Sin saber qué estaba haciendo el otro.

—Eh, eh, no, no llores, Jared, vamos —murmura, abrazándome, y su voz se quiebra un poco—. Ya sabes que si tú lloras yo lloro, estúpida conexión de gemelos...

Me aferro a ella con todas mis fuerzas. No quiero soltarla. Ojalá pudiera venir conmigo. De pequeños hablábamos de convertirnos en piratas y recorrer el mundo juntos. Y ahora ella debe permanecer aquí para ser reina, y yo... Es como si la estuviera abandonando. ¿Me odiará por ello?

—Estoy muy contenta por ti, Jared. Vive el sueño por los dos —me dice, como leyéndome el pensamiento, posando sus ojos en mí.

Y yo le prometo que lo haré.

Papá y mamá son los últimos en despedirse. Mi madre me deja besos por toda la cara, repitiéndome lo orgullosa que está, y que disfrute todo lo que pueda. Mi padre me repite de nuevo que vaya con cuidado.

—Estaré bien, papá —le garantizo—. No estaré solo, ¿recuerdas?

Los dos nos volvemos hacia la proa del barco. Un rostro familiar para toda la tripulación le saluda, aunque sólo podemos verle mi padre y yo. 

Papá suelta un suspiro. Parece que lo tranquiliza un poco recordar que su hermano no se alejará de mi lado.

—Lo sé.

Después de abrazar a mis padres una última vez, subo a bordo, y una vez arriba, todos me dicen adiós a gritos mientras el barco empieza a adentrarse en el mar. Noto una repentina pero agradable brisa que hincha las velas, y sonrío ante ese último regalo de despedida de Owain.

Mientras estoy al timón, el Capitán aparece a mi lado. Sé que está feliz por volver a navegar.

—Ya era hora —comenta—. Creía que la despedida no iba a acabarse nunca. ¿Cuál será nuestro primer destino? ¿Qué lugares lejanos vamos a visitar?

Me río por su impaciencia.

—Primero debo recoger a Arland, así que...

El Capitán resopla, frustrado.

—¿Tierra de nigromantes? ¿En serio?

—Por algún lado tengo que empezar a reunir a mi tripulación, ¿no?

Él parece pensárselo durante unos segundos, y acaba alzando las manos. No tiene argumentos para rebatirme eso.

—Tú mandas, capitán.

_Capitán._

Podría acostumbrarme.


End file.
